The Cave of Dreams
Also known as Moma's Story Cave or the Dreamtime Cave, this is the great cave which is home to Moma,the Dream Weaver. The cave itself is a massive hallowed out cavern ranging between two to three miles wide and with a descent of over two thousand meters in the central cavern. Located at the base of Table Mountain is a small doorway which can only be opened by one who can shape their aura, though there are reports of there being a doorway on Uluru. Upon unlocking the door one is granted access into the Story Cave The Story Cave The cave itself seems to be a sort of pocket dimension or Reality Marble located within the Earth. It is home to the only being able to read the signs of the Gaelbunter, but able to spin together the immaterial and material world as one. It is said that the cave itself is where the Old Gods spun together the spiritual and physical worlds as one and where living beings learned to create their aura. Hall of Spiders Known as the entrance hall, the Hall of Spiders is a large cavernous hallway which depicts spiders weaving together threads. Each of the threads is made of Moma's rainbow silk, creating tapestries which display the Old Gods creating reality with the help of spider like beings who wove together the threads of the spiritual and physical, even the threads of things such as karma or fate. It is unknown how new tapestries are constantly made, some saying that it is actual spiders weaving them together, others speculating it is all Moma's doing in her free 'time'. Weavers Den This is a giant cavern completely covered in looms across the walls and what appears to be gins turning silk into thread below them. This is where Moma turns her rainbow silk into the fabrics she uses. It is said that a person may find every color of fabric, even beyond the spectrum to which any living being is capable of seeing with their normal senses. There never seems to be too much or too little fabric, enough for Moma to weave together all of what she needs to create within her cavern. The Dream Also known as the Inner Cavern, The Dream is a massive open cavern filled with brilliantly colored gems and stones each of which reflect an unknown light source. This is matched by six massive waterfalls pouring down from all sides, filling the room with interlocking rainbows which always reflect different images, scenes, and creating it's own form of artwork. It is said that Moma is somehow able to weave the rainbows into her fabric and thus give it the color. In the center of the cavern is a single 'island' that seems to have grown from the walls and ceiling. Moma's Chamber Also known as The Island of Dreams, or the Dream Island, this is the small island formation which falls within The Dream. It appears almost to be a sort of bird cage, with the pillars and bridges that lock it being rock that seems to have grown over gem. This makes it so that the island is always reflecting different colors, like large spotlights which waver and shift depending on what time it is or what pillar reflects the most light. Moma has weaved together a large canopy out of her silk and around the walkways, making it so that anyone can travel across them and into her island safely. It is there she sits among the silk, with her spindle and spinning wheel, making her fabric into clothing and other items that people may need. She sits beside a small building she created out of stone that she uses as a fitting room and a small store room. She herself uses the upper canopy as her own room, sleeping within it as she seems to pull apart the reals of spiritual and the Ocean of Dreams to feed herself. When one enters upon the canopy, they are able to see what appears to be a single multicolored bubble, made of an unknown non translucent substance hanging in the middle done into a sort of star by her web. This rests above her 'bed' of sorts which allows her to connect to the dreaming world and keep herself connected to others and fed even when in the depths of her own dreams. Category:Complete Pages Category:Africa Category:Australia